


Lorsque la neige s'en mêle

by Charlzplatypus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But don't worry there's no blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Curses, Kinda, Multi, Yes it's a story with sorta zombies whithout blood, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlzplatypus/pseuds/Charlzplatypus
Summary: Magnus just want to have a great birthday party but things don't always go like we want to.





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally dumb and the result of my tired and weird brain.  
> One night I dreamed of it and then decided to write it so here it comes.
> 
> 1000 points for my dear beta Edilene thanks baby ♥

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

  
  
Magnus was startled by all his friends waiting for him in the living room ; his face lit up under the effect of surprise. Firecrackers exploded and congratulations filled his ears. Everyone rushed to him to shake his hand or take him in their arms. He smiled relieved, he really did not expect a surprise party going on in his living room. He went home depressed. This day was announced to the best of this week, being his birthday, and he thought he was going to party with his friends, get completely drunk and with a bit of luck make out with Alec by the end of night if he had the courage to confess his feelings, however all his plans seemed to have failed, when none of his friends wished him a happy birthday all day.

  
  


It really was a great surprise to see all of them gathered at his house to celebrate his 26th birthday.

  
  


"Congratulations Mags, you're an old man now!"

"Sandy ... you're going to tell me that exact same sentence every time we celebrate my birthday?" Asked Magnus.

"As long as you don't call me by my name, yes." Smiled Simon

"It's going to continue indefinitely in this case, Grandpa." Raphael mocked.

"Come on grandpa! Come and celebrate with us instead of grumbling in your corner!"

  
  


Jace took him by the shoulders and led him into the living room, where bottles of alcohol had already been set on the coffee table. Magnus glanced at Alec, who had settled on the sofa, to ask for support but he looked at him mockingly and shrugged.

  
  


"I hate y'all." Mumbled Magnus taking a glass.

"MAGGIIIIIE"

  
  


Magnus felt Isabelle jump on his back, he laughed and took her in his arms; Clary hugged him as well as Simon, when Jace jumped on them all, they collapsed making a human pile. Alec came to his rescue and pulled him from it. Magnus was dying of laughter and almost chocked on his own drool, he sat down on the sofa and tried to calm down, Alec gave him a goblet and sat down beside him.

  
"Oh by the way, Meliorn's going to arrive, he had forgotten your birthday present but he will not be too late." said Alec, turning to Magnus with a piece of cake in his hands. "He hoped to come back before you arrived but it's a failure."

"Damn it, I didn't even notice he wasn't there."

"It will make him happy."

  
  


Magnus glared at him and Alec shrugged as he ate his cake. Magnus stepped forward and sank his teeth into it, taking a full bite and surprising Alec, who blushed, Magnus looked at him with a smirk, satisfied with himself. He got up without a second glance for Alec and went to join Jace and Maia who were playing Mortal Kombat on his PS4.

  
  


The time passed quietly, many bottles of alcohol empty, and still no trace of Meliorn. Magnus saw that he was the only one worrying, in spite of his advanced state of inebriation, though Alec seemed to be sober. It was easy to tell given that he had an unfortunate tendency to sing all the songs of the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' in underwear when alcohol was riding to his brain. Magnus was often watching the videos he had taken of that evening. He couldn't help laughing at the thought of Alec's reaction after watching the videos the next day.

  
  


The latter was trying to calm Raphael and Simon who were getting worked up. One was convinced that the war games were very good for the mind while the other was convinced that they stunned the brain and that it would be better to play Raving Rabbids, that it was more constructive. Magnus doubted that either one was right, but he didn't want to interfere in the already stormy conversation. It was on this more than doubtful debate that he heard the door slam, he turned to the sound and walked over to the corridor to check the identity of the newcomer.

  
  


"Ah, Meliorn, you are finally here! I was beginning to worry and thought that you had a car accident or some other shit." Said Magnus, taking him in his arms.

"Hm." Magnus stepped back and watched him slightly worried.

"You okay buddy? You don't look good."

"Hm."

  
  


Meliorn held out his gift which Magnus took with pleasure and walked into the living room. Magnus followed him and returned to settle near Alec on the couch. The latter had abandoned Raphael and Simon to their own fate, they weren’t no longer there anyways. Alec watched him sit down and smiled at him.

  
  


"So tell me Alexander, you finally killed Siegfried? Where did he go?" Asked Magnus.

"In your room I think, he left after shouting "anyway I don't care I'm going play the Wii"."

"And Raphael?"

"In the bathroom, looking for marks on his face." Alec laughed softly at Magnus' confused look.

"His face, why?"

"Well our little Simon slapped him, I didn't follow everything but when he got up Raphael said something that annoyed him."

"Well who would have thought the nerd had violent alcohol."

"You did not know ?"

"I always forget that under his big glasses hide a wrestler's heart." They both laughed at this.. Alec put his head down on the sofa and closed his eyes, Magnus put his back against the armrest and put his feet on Alec's hips.

"So tell me... I didn't see you drinking tonight, it's such a shame. I was hoping to be able to put you in fishnet stockings this time." Says Magnus with a smirk. Alec glared at him before closing his eyes again.

"Haha so funny, I want to keep my spirits, moreover I've prepared a surprise for you."

"Seriously?" Magnus exclaimed. "Darling thank you! You didn't need to!!"

  
  


Magnus threw himself at Alec, making him fall with him and hugged him hard in his arms. He, who loved surprises, had always knew he could count on Alec to always know how to please him. That and the surprise party, Magnus was at the height of happiness, now that he knew that another surprise awaited him, he was even more in a hurry to know what it was and the fact that it came from Alec made him even more joyful.  
  
"Hmm guys ... sorry to disturb you in your lovely hug but I just wanted to say that I'm going to see if Simon is better. So don't worry if you don't see me anymore."

"Ok thank you Lydia." Replied Magnus.

"Go on lovers."  
  
Magnus watched her go with a pout on his lips. Why did their friends always insinuate that they were a couple? Can you not even cuddle with your friends now. Magnus looked at their position, he was half-climbed on Alec with his arms around his neck as the younger one put a hand on the lower of his back to keep him from sliding and gently stroked his hair. Yes, well okay, sorry it was very clear that it was a totally friendly hug. He looked straight into Alec's eyes and the cheeks of the younger flushed a little. He smiled at him and placed his head on the top of his chest, settling more comfortably between Alec's legs.

  
  


He watched his friends chatting with each other and when he felt Alec's hand turned back in his hair, he sighed with pleasure. He would always remember his philosophy teacher who one day told him that when you feel like you're happy, it means you're already not happy anymore. He was so against this idea. There, now, he felt so well and happy in the arms of his best friend watching all those he loved sharing a good time. He smiled and looked at Meliorn. He sat on an armchair and didn't move, his gaze in a vacuum. Magnus frowned. He found his friend's behavior strange since he arrived, knowing him during the parties it seemed very strange to him that he remains calm and in his corner. Suddenly Meliorn got up and headed towards his room where Simon and Lydia were. Worrying a little more he decided to question the Teddy Bear who served him as a best friend from time to time.  
  
"Say Alec, don't you think that Meliorn is acting strangely?"

  
"Mmm?" Magnus turned his head towards him. He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. He was so beautiful like that, how was it possible that he was still single?" I have not watched him much but it is true that it seems to me that he has not yet touched a bottle and is very calm. Would do him no harm. "

"Yeah."

   
Magnus was not convinced by this explanation, he remembered suddenly that he had not yet opened the gift Meliorn had given him. He looked at the little box on the coffee table and he sighed. Alec opened one eye and looked at him silently asking what the problem was.

  
"Meliorn's gift, I haven't opened it yet but I don't want to move from my position I'm too good there." Cried Magnus.

  
  


Alec shook him a little when he laughed. He straightened up as best he could, trying not to disturb the leech he had on him to take the little box and gave it to Magnus. He shook it a little and heard a little dull sound. It didn't seem to break.

  
  


"Your chin hurts me a little Mags. Your bone is very sharp." Complained Alec.

  
  


Magnus pulled out his tongue at him and began unpacking his gift. Alec rolled his eyes and was about to close them again when Magnus uttered a very shrill cry and suddenly moved away from him. He had his eyes riveted on the content of the box that was still on Alec's torso. The latter looked inside too and send it away with a brusque gesture, causing him to fall on the ground.

  
  


The little box had now spread its content on the couch and everyone had turned around surprised at their screams before seeing too what was on the couch. Eyes full of incomprehension crossed, nobody seemed to be in the confidence.

  
  


Magnus crossed Alec's gaze. Neither of them understood the meaning of this special gift.

 

 

 


	2. Attack

The package contained the body of a decapitated bird that was covered in blood. Magnus could say that it was killed quite recently, since he had touched the body while opening the box and it was still warm. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became icy, everyone was silent, no one dared to make the slightest move. Magnus looked a little desperately at Alec, the latter got up, took the little package and gently placed the little body in before closing it and leaving the living room. Magnus got back on the couch and breathed slowly, trying to recover from his emotions. He didn't understand what this joke meant.

"Okay what's happening?" Asked Raphael, who had just returned from the bathroom. He watched as everyone turned to him silently. "What?"

As everyone kept silent he mumbled a "fuck it" and headed for the kitchen.

Magnus decided to go see Meliorn, he wanted him to explain this unpleasant present which, in his opinion, was really an awful idea. He stood up and walked past Jace who was spread out on the ground with a bottle of vodka tightly clasped in his hands, opened the door of his room and entered. Some very odd groans came to his ears, he came forward to found the cause of these noises, it was simply Simon, who was shaking a Wii up and down with a very tense face, he surely had to put all his strength in this move. Lydia was on the bed watching him getting excited in front of the television lost in her thoughts. Meliorn was on the floor and was also watching Simon, he had his mouth open with a bit of drool that streamed from it and his eyes eternally in the vague. He really was not in his normal state, he would never accept people see him drooling on himself. Magnus approached Simon to see what he was playing, inevitably, it was Raving Rabbids, it was nevertheless obvious that someone could only have such a stupid face while playing this game.

Suddenly Meliorn stood up, his eyes still in the void and approached Simon who, absorbed in his game, had not heard him come. He went behind Simon and, without anyone expecting it, bit him in the neck. Magnus and Lydia looked at each other with big eyes not understanding the reason for his gesture. Simon stoped playing and turned to look at Meliorn with a completely lost look, he didn't understand what he had done to deserve that; suddenly his gaze became foggy too, he let go of the controler, which fell to the ground, and went to sit on an armchair, fixing a point in front of him. Lydia watched them both not knowing what was going on; Magnus decided to go back to the dining room, he needed to see Alec. The latter having returned, he decided to go and speak to him of the strange scene he had just witnessed.

"It's snowing outside." Alec said as Magnus approached.

"Snowing?" The latter replied. "But we're in April."

"Yes I know it's all but normal, the weather is out of control."

"Speaking of out of control. Meliorn bit Simon’s neck when he was playing the Wii, Lydia and me didn't get why and clearly neither Simon."

"What? He bit him? Is Simon okay?"

"Well I don't know I left him with Lydia. At first he looked at Meliorn without understanding either and then his eyes became empty like Meliorn's and he went to sit on an armchair."

"I do not think this is normal..."

"Ah and also Meliorn drooled."

"I confirm it's really not normal."

It was at this exact moment that Meliorn left Magnus' bedroom followed by Simon and Lydia, all three had the same blank gaze, Lydia went to sit on the coffee table next to Maia.

"You got a bit of drool there." Maia said to Lydia, pointing to her chin. Lydia turned her head towards her and bit her wrist.

"WHAT ? ARE YOU GOING MAD ?" Maia shouted as she got up.

Simon approached her too, took her by the shoulders and bit her in the neck. Magnus cast a frightened look at Alec, who responded with the exact same one. Simon then approached Jace.

"OK you try to bite me I punch you in the nose even if you're my friend" He warned.

But this had no effect on Simon, who kept approaching. Jace tried to punch Simon but was quickly blocked by his hand. Simon tightened his grip on Jace's wrist causing him to kneel with a force that no one knew he had, before lowering himself and biting Jace too. All the Bitten got up and started to walk on the non-bitten who didn't understand at all what was happening or who were just a little too drunk to understand. Magnus was really starting to panic. The Bitten continued to approached with their glassy gazes, he took Alec's hand beside him, intertwining their fingers and tighten hard.

"RUN!" Shouted Clary with a panicked voice.

At this order the Bitten threw themselves upon the group. Magnus dropped Alec's hand and ran out of the living room. 

It really was chaos. 

Everyone was running in every direction. Magnus could no longer differentiate who was bitten and who was not. He felt someone taking him by the hand, he didn't know who it was in this hurry. When they doubled everyone on the stairs, he could finally see that it was Alec. Magnus tightened his hand on Alec reassuring hand, he had absolutely no idea where he was taking him but he trusted him. Magnus had only time to see Raphael collapse under Simon who was biting his cheek. Alec casted a last desolate look at their friend and locked the door to the room where he had brought them.

Magnus lit the light and watched where they were. Alec had taken them to the cellar. He was now leaning against the washer and catching his breath as his heart was beating at high speed. Alec turned to him and asked him in a whisper to not make a noise. Magnus thought he never had any intention of making the slightest noise but refrained from saying it out loud. It wouldn't really make his point.

"I think we can try to get out by that door." Magnus pointed to the door in front of them. It led to front of his house, if they could get out, maybe they could get help and find out what was going on.

"Okay,. Because I really feel like I'm in a bad horror movie right now and it's freaking me out."

"Yeah I know right … Did you say it was snowing outside?" Asked Magnus.

"Yes and not a little."

Alec turned toward him and watched as Magnus walked over to a small wardrobe, opened it and picked up two rather shabby polar coats, he gave one to Alec and kept the other.

"It's not much but I think it’ll be warmer than with only our T-shirts."

"Thank you."

They put their coats in silence, wondering what would happen now, Alec was right, it really seemed like they were in the middle of one of those zombie films that Simon liked so much.

Except that according to Magnus even zombified his friends remained much more beautiful than the zombies in the movies. He turned and looked at Alec who was checking his pockets but found nothing. They didn't even have any weapons to defend themselves if they were attacked. Alec raised his head and smiled at Magnus who smiled back. Alec made his heart warmer. In their misfortune Magnus was still happy to be paired with him.

Alec passed before him and took his hand. Magnus' heart began to beat stronger at this gesture even if he knew that it didn't mean much. He really was grateful to Alec for being so kind and enduring all the pressure, Magnus was sure that if he was by himself he would already have been attacked.

They stopped in front of the door and Magnus' heart began to beat again at an incredible speed but for other reasons this time. What was going to happen to them after they passed the door? He didn't really want to end his life drooling and biting other people. Even imagining it ... no thank you without manner. He shook his head and Alec watched him a little worried.

"You okay Mags?"

"Yes, I just imagined myself in full zombie mode."

"I will not let you become one."

Magnus looked at Alec amused by his sentence, he really seemed determined and that reassured Magnus, somewhat, even if their future was nothing more than uncertain, at least Magnus will be able to drool until the end of time with Alec. If they hadn't killed each others before. 

Alec grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"So .. are you ready? I'm gonna open the door." Alec murmured.

"If you want me to answer frankly no I'm not ready at all, I'd rather stay here 'till the end of time but do I have a choice?"

"Staying here is too dangerous, they will find us after a while it's certain."

"Yes … I know...."

"I'm gonna open at three."

"OK"

Alec turned to the door and Magnus took a deep breath. For the first time in his life he was really afraid, he had never felt like that before. He didn't want to die, he was too young, he still lacked so many experiences in life, plus it was his freaking birthday. Who gets attacked by drooling zombies on his birthday? What a bad scenario movie.

"One."

Magnus started to really panic, he grabbed the hand in his stronger making Alec grimaced but Magnus didn't realize it. He was too busy watching the door in front of him.

"Two."

Alec has his hand on the door handle, ready to open it. Magnus stopped breathing, he had the impression that time had stopped. He would have liked the time to stop. Hhe would have given anything for the time to stop.

"Three."

The handle lowered, the door opened and a wave of cold struck Magnus in the face making him close his eyes. He felt Alec's hand suddenly tighten on his, he felt him tremble. Magnus was afraid. He opened his eyes but saw only blurry things as they grew accustomed to the whiteness of the outside. However, in spite of the snow, he couldn't miss the silhouette that stood in front of them and looking right at their direction.


End file.
